PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The multidisciplinary Environmental and Integrative Toxicological Sciences (EITS) Training Program at Michigan State University (MSU) produces scientists with a base knowledge in environmental toxicology coupled with research in a biomedical basic science graduate program. Predoctoral trainees must meet the full PhD requirements of their partnering biomedical doctoral program and complete the coursework, research and interactive aspects of the EITS Doctoral Program administered through the Institute for Integrative Toxicology (IIT). The dual nature of the training is recognized in the biomedical science-environmental toxicology title of the degree awarded (e.g., PhD in ?Biochemistry and Molecular Biology-Environmental Toxicology?). Graduates of the program are well equipped to become leaders in their respective fields and conduct research capable of addressing complex environmental toxicological problems that require collaborative, multidisciplinary approaches. Twenty-five training faculty conduct predoctoral training in nine basic science PhD programs (Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Cell and Molecular Biology, Comparative Medicine and Integrative Biology, Food Science and Human Nutrition, Genetics, Microbiology and Molecular Genetics, Neuroscience, Pharmacology and Toxicology, and Physiology). Added to the basic biomedical science-based education and environmental toxicology research training are didactic, toxicology-oriented courses and other requirements of the EITS Program. This coursework, career development opportunities and multidisciplinary activities provided by the IIT impart a wider scope of knowledge than is available within basic science programs alone. Research topics for trainees span various organ systems and encompass gene-environment interactions and the role of environmental stressors in disease susceptibility and progression. Integrative biology is central to the research training, which emphasizes whole animal, cell-based, molecular and various ?omic? methodologies to understand adverse outcomes and mechanisms of toxicity in a collaborative atmosphere. The postdoctoral training program involves not only conducting research in the laboratories of the training faculty but also gaining additional environmental toxicology experience and career-building opportunities by following an individual development plan (IDP). In addition, participation in IIT and University-wide activities is also encouraged to broaden the training experience. This application requests support of seven predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees, thereby continuing a highly effective multidisciplinary and interactive training program that combines formal and informal approaches to prepare graduates for leadership roles in research that aims to advance our understanding of adverse outcomes from exposure to environmental chemicals.